Ragnarok
by HelaofHelheim
Summary: I dont own anything. Loki loved his daughter, Hela, more than anything, but when Odin discovers how powerful she is he banishes her to Helheim. Years later when Loki seeks her help to bring about Ragnarok and rule Asgard for himself, a lot of issues arise between them.
1. Chapter 1

"Father, look!" She laughs and jumps on the rainbow bridge, making the colors dance under her feet. Loki walks behind her smiling. Heimdall hears them and glances back, then continues his watch. Loki kneels down beside Hela. "Hela, this is called the Bifrost." He said pointing to the bridge and to the gateway where Heimdall stood watch. "It connects our world of Asgard to the many other nine realms apart from us." She jumped again making the colors burst under her feet again. "It's a rainbow!" She laughed. "Yes, Hela but it's so much more than that, don't you see?" He paused and whispered to himself "Maybe she's too young..." "Father, look at all the pretty colors!" She continued to hop and skip, watching the colors. Loki smiled, "Patience, Loki. She will understand." At that moment, the Bifrost began to open. Loki looked up, alarmed, and Heimdall drew his sword, ready to attack whatever was coming. It was Surtur. He knocked Heimdall out of the way and stomped down the bridge. "Get behind me, darling." Loki said as he stood. Hela ran behind him and peeked out from behind his leg. Loki used his magic to lift a great wave from the sea below. It knocked Surtur back a little but it didn't stop him. He growled and swung his giant arm knocking Loki back. Hela was exposed. Loki came back to his senses just as the monster came for little Hela. "No, Hela!" Loki yelled. Hela screamed throwing her hands up to protect herself and a huge dark cloud farms and consumes Surtur, throwing him back through the portal. Loki stared, awestruck. Hela sat crying still shielding herself. Loki gets to his feet still silent and trying to wrap his head around it. How could someone so small and so young be that powerful? He heard horses behind him and looked back to see that Odin and his guard had witnessed the whole thing. Loki knew what Odin was thinking but couldn't bear the thought of it. "No..." He whispered


	2. Chapter 2

"Loki she cannot stay here. She is too powerful… and I see darkness in her heart."

"Father, she's but a child." Loki pleaded. He knew he couldn't win. He sighed. "At least let her grow and let me try to teach her to control it. She may be more powerful than I, but it is still magic."

"No," Odin said. "We have let the other incidents go, but this time has shown a great deal more. Her power will only grow. She cannot stay here." Loki grew angry. He stormed out of the room. Something small caught his eye by the door. Hela had been sitting there the whole time. She looked up at him.

"Where am I going?" She asked innocently. He held his hand out as she stood and took it. They began to walk down the long corridor.

"A place called Helheim. The Allfather believes it is where you can learn to control your powers… without causing too much trouble." He winked at her, trying to keep the mood light.

"Is it as beautiful as Asgard?" She smiled. Loki forced a smile.

"Of course." He hadn't exactly lied. It was a beautiful valley with mountains on every side, but its beauty was deteriorating. After all, it had become the land of the dead.

As they approached the Bifrost gate, young Hela squeezed her father's hand.

"Will you come visit me, father?" They stopped and Loki knelt down in front of her.

"Of course, darling." Heimdall opened the Bifrost. Hela walked towards the wormhole and stopped short, looking back at her father. He forced another slight smile. She stepped through and just like that, she was gone.

Years later, After TDW

Loki stepped through the Bifrost and into the cold, barren wasteland of Helheim. He waited for a moment and looked around. There was no sign of life.

"I know you're here." He said. There was a long silence.

"What do you want?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around. Standing there was a young women with a dark expression that quickly changed to shock, and then to slight amusement with a devilish smirk.

"Hello, father. Have you finally come to visit me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki didn't say anything at first. He was taken aback by the woman that his little girl had grown into. Oh how he wanted to wrap her in his arms and take her back to the beautiful home that she deserved. But he couldnt. He knew she most likely hated him for what had happened. He hid his emotions well.

"I need your help." He said.

Hela scoffed. "And why should I help you?" She started to circle Loki slowly. In an almost taunting voice she said, "I already have a kingdom." She looked out over the vast, dark land.

"Ah yes the desolate wasteland where the dead roam." He said with a mocking tone. Hela stopped in her tracks.

"Well its more than you have." Her amusement was gone but only for a moment. "And thats all I want." She smiled.

"There's where your wrong, my dear girl." He took a step toward her. "Asgard will finally be mine."

Her brow furrowed. "But how?" she said in almost a whisper.

"All in good time. First, I need your answer. Will you help me? Or not." He said with a smirk. He was pleased with her surprise. Hela thought for a minute, contemplating her father's request. On one hand, she could stay in Helheim and rule the realm that she already has. Or on the other hand, she could help her father and take Asgard as theirs, but would he just use her and then abandon her again?

"No. This is foolish. You abandoned me once and you'll do it again. Leave me, Loki of Asgard." Loki was displeased with her answer, but somehow knew this was not the end.

"As you wish, your highness." He bowed slightly, smirking. And with that, disappeared in a flurry of green light. Hela sighed. She was still conflicted and also angry with her father. Then it hit her. This could be her chance to make the Allfather pay for sending her here in her childhood.

"Maybe I will give this more thought." She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat in his throne and watched Heimdall be put back in his chains. Loki kept him near because of his ability to see the universe. Heimdall had informed him that the power stone, one of the six infinity stones, had been stolen from the Nova Corps but could not identify the thief. Loki figured it was Thanos and had felt a small twinge of fear. Suddenly Heimdall looked at Loki with surprise and almost horror, but never said anything. A shadow appeared in the firelight behind the throne of a figure with a large pronged crown. They heard footsteps as the shadow moved toward the left side of the throne.

"Boo." Hela said as she leaned on the back of the throne. Loki smiled. "Nice horns." She glanced at his helmet.

"Why does your shadow differ from your appearance? I see you wear no pronged crown." Heimdall asked. They both looked at him as he spoke.

"Well my good Heimdall, no matter what lies you tell or what appearance you take…your shadow reveals your secrets always." She had a hint of a smile on her face. " Your looking a little worn, gatekeeper." She cocked her head to the side. Heimdall straightened his posture and regained his composition, but stayed silent keeping his eyes locked with Hela's. "Hmm." She smirked and looked down.

"I have a present for you, father." She turned back to Loki, smirking. She held out her hand and a glowing purple orb appeared. Loki's expression was first surprised, then pleased.

"You have outdone yourself, m'lady." He reached for the orb, but Hela closed her hand and the orb disappeared.

"I know better than that." Loki narrowed his eyes then motioned for everyone to leave the room. Once they had, Hela began to pace slowly back and forth beside the throne, thinking.

"Does your brother know of all this?" She asked. Loki grew nervous, glancing around the room.

"Yes."

"Sif and the warriors?" She continued.

"Locked up." Hela stopped, looking toward the wall but deep in thought.

"And what of Odin…?" She said, almost in a whisper. Loki looked at her and a dark smile spread across face.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki and Hel walked down the long halls that led to the dungeon. It was nighttime in Asgard but even then Hel could look out and see the beauty that she remembered. She felt a glimmer of something she hadn't felt in years, Peace. But that feeling darkened as they descended into the prison. Hel looked into all the dark, empty cells. They came across one that was lit. It held Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif snapped her head around when she noticed them walking by but said nothing, glaring at Hel. Hel gave a dark grin in return and kept walking. The silence was almost deafening. Finally they arrived at another lit cell. Loki turned to face Hel and held out a hand as if he were presenting a gift. She peered into the cell and saw nothing but a ragged old man sitting on the floor. She looked back at Loki in disbelief and amusement. She slowly ascended the steps to the cell.

"The great king of the Realm Eternal.." She smiled. "and look at you now." Odin looked up from under his tousled, long, gray hair but dropped his head back down. He was beaten and bloodied. "You know old man... I can see things." She began to walk along the top step, eyes still locked on her enemy. "The fall of Asgard, the rise of a new king, and.." she stopped walking. "Even your death."

Loki glanced up at her, brow furrowed slightly. He didn't know about this. He also felt a bit uneasy around his daughter. _What was she planning_?

**Author note: Sorry its been so long! Life has gotten a bit crazy but I'm trying to write some more! This isn't a full chapter but I figured I should give you guys something new. Thank you for actually liking my story!**


End file.
